Navillera (You and I)
by anhexolsasa
Summary: Crackpair – Tao (Huang Zitao) ex-EXO & Sowon (Gfriend Yeoja Chingu). "Sowon, hoebae ku yang manis, kuat dan sentimental...""Oppa!""Ah, iya, sekarang akan aku lanjutkan dengan benar." Dengan cakrawala berwarna jingga, daun kuning keemasan yang diterbangkan dengan angin yang cukup keras, menggambarkan suasana bahagia dan romantis untuk pasangan muda ini. "Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?


Navillera (You and I)

Author : Sasa adelind

Crackpair – Tao (Huang Zitao) & Sowon (Gfriend)

Sang Tao dan Sowon, semua milik sang pencipta, tapi alur cerita semua dari pemikiran dan kerja keras saya, Say Big No to Plagiatism and Copy-paste!

Untuk menghilangkan jenuh dan stuck pada FF A Crystal Clear (i'm trying so hard for put all my brain for that FF) , aku mencoba menambah keahlian lagi menulis FF yang enak dibaca. Teman-teman yang punya niat dan juga bakat pasti mudah untuk menulis FF, sedangkan aku yang punya banyaaak niat dan imajinasii(?) tidak bisa diluangkan maksimal pada tulisan, terbatas sama bakat yang aku punya *aku menyadarinya T_T

Untuk itu, Kritik dan saran sangat aku butuhkan dari para reader yang berbaik hati nge-review.

Kalian sadar tidak? Sekarang FFN sudah mulai sepi, banyak yang pindah ke wattpad ataupun asianfanfiction, padahal kalau dibandingin FFN lebih simple and friendly view dari pada yang lain.

Yang pensaran ama ceritanya langsung baca~

.

.

Langit sore di lapangan basket terlihat semakin oranye. Angin sepoi-sepoi menandakan musim panas akan berakhir. Daun-daun kuning yang sudah mengering berserakan di semua penjuru kampus termasuk lapangan basket fakultas. Minggu depan, aktifitas kuliah akan dimulai namun lapangan basket tersebut terlihat ramai oleh pemuda yang bermain basket tentu saja.

hanya permainan 3 lawan 3 tapi sudah membuat semua pemainnya lelah karena sudah tidak terhitung berapa quater mereka mainkan.

"Hyung, aku sudah lelah sungguh!" kali ini salah satu dari kumpulan namja itu berhenti, membungkuk sambil mengangkat tangan menyerah.

"Tao-ya, sudahlah, kasian mereka. Bukannya tadi kita bermain hanya untuk melepas penat, bukan untuk ikut basket league `kan?" namja tinggi lainnya bicara sambil terengah-engah. Kaos ataupun kemeja yang mereka pakai basah karena keringat. Wajah mereka dipenuhi peluh dengan raut yang tidak nyaman dan kecapekan.

"Aku juga lelah, tapi aku masih ingin main." Namja yang berucap itu melontarkan bola dari luar garis, " 3-point!" tambahnya.

"Tao sunbe, kami benar capek. Kita selesaikan saja." Terdengar teriakan dari ujung lapangan.

Lima dari 6 namja itu meninggalkan seorang namja sendiri.

"Tao, kami pulang dulu!"

Dari sana kita tahu bahwa Tao tidak beranjak dari lapangan. Dia tetap melanjutkan permainanya walaupun dia hanya sendiri. Melempar bola terlihat asal-asalan dan kelelahan tapi bola masih saja masuk ring. Tanpa niat untuk berhenti, Tao me-shotting bola dengan keras menuju ring, namun kali ini meleset. Bola tersebut menggelinding cukup jauh sampai menyentuh kaki bersepatu heel yang berdiri disana sedari tadi tanpa diketahui semua orang.

Tao yang kehilangan bola itu melihat kearah bola itu berhenti menggelinding , didapatnya seorang yeoja memungut bola dan berjalan kearahnya. Sesaat namja itu mematung, seperti berhenti bernafas.

"Sowon-ah"

Yeoja yang dipanggil Sowon itu memberi bola basket di tangannya kepada Tao dengan cara dilempar dengan cukup keras. Diluar ekspektasinya, Tao tidak siap menerima bola. Tao terjatuh, langsung terduduk dengan bola basket di pelukannya.

"Sunbae? Apa aku melemparnya terlalu keras?" Soowon menghampiri Tao yang terjatuh dengan wajah gugupnya lucu. Sowon terkekeh kecil sambil meraih tangan Tao untuk membantunya berdiri.

Namun Tao berdiri sendiri, dia tidak meraih tangan Sowon untuk membantunya. Meninggalkan bola dan Sowon sendiri di tengah lapangan dan berlari ke kursi tempat tas dan minumnya.

Sowon menghentakan kakinya kesal. Dia berjalan lemas menuju kursi yang sama. Dia duduk di samping Tao dengan jarak aman.

"Kenapa ke kampus?" Tao memecah keheningan diantara mereka karena tidak tahan melihat wajah memelasnya Sowon, dan dia ahli menyembunyikan kekehan kecilnya di dalam hati.

"Iss, dasar namja..." dengan suara pelan Sowon masih menatap kesal terhadap Tao.

"keke" Tao akhirnya melepas tawa kecilnya. "Bukannya kuliah kalian mulai minggu depan?"

"Kami sedang jadwal pengisian KRS dan ada sedikit kesalahan yang aku buat saat mengisinya."

"Seperti biasa, ceroboh."

"Sunbae juga! Kenapa datang ke kampus padahal tingga wisuda. Cepat sana pergi dari hadapanku!" nada bicara yang kesal dicampur imut pun terdengar di telinga Tao.

Iseng, Tao mengambil tas yang ada di antara mereka dan berdiri.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi."

"Kajima!" Sowon menahan tangan Tao dan menariknya untuk duduk kembali. "Aku hanya bercanda..." terima kasihlah pada kejadian tersebut yang membuat duduk mereka semakin merapat.

"Aku sedang mengurus administrasi dan surat bebas pustaka dan juga berupaya untuk menerima nomor regis untuk log-in, tapi masih ada saja yang kurang. Dengan terpaksa wisuda aku diundur menjadi bulan November."

"Dan sunbae merasa kesal, kemudian bermain basket tak berhenti. Dasar ceroboh!" kali ini Sowon yang mengoceh kepada sunbaenya itu.

Wush~ Angin musim gugur mulai terasa. Dingin sedikit dengan aroma khas tercium samar. Ada jeda dan pemikiran yang rumit dalam otak mereka masing-masing.

"Sowon-ah, masih marah atas kejadian minggu lalu?"

"entahlah aku tidak tahu."

"Kau tahu kan aku seperti apa, mungkin aku cowok banci yang tidak bisa mengutarakan perasaannya."

"Tidak, Oppa. Aku mengerti kok. Aku juga salah, terlalu berharap kalau aku akan bahagia seperti di dongeng putri. Lagi pula, aku terlalu memaksakan diri. Hubungan tanpa status juga tidak terlalu buruk."

"Dan kau ber-galau ria gara hal itu, iyakan?"

Sowon diam dengan raut polos, antara malu dan heran mengapa Tao bisa tahu. "Dari.. ma, mana.."

"Status SNS, instagram dan line. Kira-kira semua stiker di TL aku dan post Instagram-mu yang berubah style nya 180 derajat menjadi akun mario teguh itu buat siapa?pasti untukku."

 **Bam**

Pukulan manja namun cukup keras di terima Tao di bahunya.

"Untuk tenaga seorang wanita, kau cukup kuat Sowon-ah." Tao mengusap bahunya sendiri dan menatap Sowon.

Betapa kagetnya Tao, menemukan mata Sowon berlinang.

Sowon memukulnya lagi dan lagi. Ketika tangan Sowon bersiap untuk melancarkan pukulan keras lainnya, Tao menyipitkan mata dan sedikit menghindar dari pukulan Sowon.

 **Pluk**

Bukannya pukulan yang dia dapat, Sowon malah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu bidang Tao.

"Kau tahu, Oppa. Wanita tidak mungkin memulai. Wanita itu cukup menunggu dan menahan perasaannya sampai waktu yang dia tidak tahu. Dan sepertinya aku tidak cocok dengan hal itu."

"Maafkan oppa, apa kau tersiksa menungguku?"

"bukan tersiksa, toh pertama kali aku yang menolakmu kan?"

"waktu itu hatiku hancur. Masak ada hoebae tahun pertama yang menolak sunbae kece di tempat kuliahnya?" Kali ini, Sowon melancarkan pukulan manjanya lagi setelah mendengar canda manis Tao.

"Gara-gara itukah kau menolakku minggu lalu?"

"seperti katamu, pria mengejar dan wanita menunggu. Sebenarnya sejak kita mulai akrab lagi, aku sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk itu. Setahun yang lalu aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri, mungkin bulan depan, mungkin minggu depan, begitu terus sampai..."

"Sampai Kris dan Luhan balik ke EXO." Sowon memotong dengan candaannya.

"berarti aku tidak akan pernah menembakmu dong?"

"ah! Masak sunbae gituu~" Sowon bergelayut manja di lengan Tao.

"Ingat umur Sowon-ah"

Sowon berhenti bergelayut, melepaskan diri dari bahu Tao dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Tao melihat wanita di hadapan nya itu dengan bibir dimanyunkan serta hentakan kaki kesal menambah kesan keanak-anakkan pada Sowon.

Tao ikut berdiri . dengan senyum terbaik yang dia punya, Tao menggenggam kedua tangan Sowon dan berkata,

"Sepertinya sekarang saatnya aku mengutarakannya."

Pernyataan itu membuat Sowon otomatis mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Tao tidak percaya.

"Oppa..."

"Sowon, hoebae ku yang manis, kuat dan sentimental..."

"Oppa!"

"Ah, iya, sekarang akan aku lanjutkan dengan benar."

Dengan cakrawala berwarna jingga, daun kuning keemasan yang diterbangkan dengan angin yang cukup keras, menggambarkan suasana bahagia dan romantis untuk pasangan muda ini.

"Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Mata , senyum dan genggaman mata Tao memancarkan perasaan yang tulus dan gugup bersamaan. Dengan tatapan yang lembut Tao melihat mata Sowon yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Iya." Airmata Sowon berlahan terjatuh bersamaan dengan anggukannya.

Tao membawa Sowon kedalam pelukannya. Berjanji dalam hati akan membahagiakan pacarnya ini dan sekaligus memikirkan wisuda dan bagaimana caranya nanti saat dia melamar Sowon dihadapan orang tuanya.

Sedangkan Sowon yang dipikirkannya hanyalah perasaan lega –akhirnyaaaaa-

 ** _EEEEEENNNNNDDDD_**

 ** _Makasih banyak buat yang baca, review dan favorite. MAKASIIHH SEMUAAAAA:*:*_**

 ** _100812016 2250 ^^ DO NOT COPY PASTE PLEASE AND MUACH FOR EVERYBODY_**

 ** _DIRGAHAYU INDONESIAAA_**


End file.
